Christopher Freeman (New Earth)
Agent of Chaos Kit's own "grandpa' is actually a sexual predator who had found Kit unconscious and kept him aboard his fishing boat. However, their boat was attacked and sunk which killed Kit before his time. He arrived before the Lords of Chaos who returned him to life at a cost. They call it the power of "Eternity" and as long as Kit says the magic word he can summon any person or fictional character regardless of whether the figure is good or evil. Kit is also given a guide in the form of Mister Keeper. He continues as an Agent of Chaos until he is killed by Mordru as the sorcerer wipes out all agents of Order and Chaos. Teen Titans When Brother Blood rips open a portal between life and death, Kid Eternity is able the breach the barrier door and return to life in order to defeat the cultist alongside Beast Boy. It is mentioned later that Osiris helped Kit defeat the Keeper who was trying to control dead bodies for nefarious purposes. With help from the Teen Titans, Kid Eternity reveals his benefactors to be truly evil who used demons in place of historical or mythical figures and used the Keeper to manipulate his actions. Once he comes to this realization he is stripped of all his abilities and sent back to death before being saved by Sister Sentry, a Lord of Order. His powers significantly changed once he switched from Chaos to Order; he was limited to one soul at a time and for just over a minute. However, these changes did not last as Kid Eternity was kidnapped by the Calculator and forced to summon the spirit of his slain son Marvin over and over. He did so in such succession that he burned Kit out. Failing to summon the deceased he was beaten to death. His death was relived by the Teen Titans and Batgirl when they took down one of Calculator's robots. | Powers = * : Kid Eternity can summon the spirit of anyone he pleases. To do so he must call out think of their name or image and call out "Eternity" which summons the spirit in a bolt of lightning. At first, he was mislead into believing that he was summoning Zeus or Lincoln but the Lords of Chaos were using demons disused as these figures instead of the spirits themselves. However, when the taint of Chaos was removed for Order he gained the original use of his ability with certain restrictions. * : Kid Eternity does not need to sleep. * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Kid Eternity can only control the spirits he conjures for a little over one minute (exactly 66 seconds). Also he can only conjure one spirit at a time, trying to summon more than one spirit before the last one's time limit has expended or trying to hold the spirit for longer than a minute, even summoning spirits over and over under regular circumstances results in Kid "burning out" and collapsing from the stress on his body and mind. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kid Eternity was created by Otto Binder and Sheldon Moldoff, first appearing in . However, in the Post-Crisis continuity he first appeared in by Grant Morrison and Duncan Fegredo. * Originally unnamed, he was made Freddy Freeman's (Captain Marvel, Jr) brother in an act of canon-welding after both properties were acquired by DC. This was revealed in World's Finest Vol 1 280. The 1991 mini-series by Grant Morrison re-wrote the history of Kid Eternity, divorcing it from his past connection to the Earth-S Marvel Family. In the New Earth Dc Universe, Kid Eternity could not be the brother of Captain Marvel, Jr, since they were born in different decades. However, Freddy Freeman is possibly still related to the Kid in some way. *As hinted in the 1991 miniseries, the Kid's classic 1940s adventures still seems to be canon for the modern version, although expanded on and thus viewed in a different light. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = * ''Hit Comics'' * ''Kid Eternity'' (Volume 1) * ''Kid Eternity'' (Volume 2) * ''Kid Eternity'' (Volume 3) * ''World's Finest'' (Volume 1) | Links = }}